


Silly (and Not-So-Silly) Reactions to a Silly Scenario!

by DisconnectedCraft



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: OOC, Other, Potential OOCness, Reader-Insert, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 10:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11849505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisconnectedCraft/pseuds/DisconnectedCraft
Summary: What happens when the FFXV characters do something that their S/O finds offensive (mildly so like take their share of dessert or something as small) and bonks them with a squeaky toy hammer as punishment?





	1. Noctis Lucis Caelum

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble on what happens after two reactions to being bonked!
> 
> If you want to see the full post where you see Noctis' initial reaction to being bonked and then realising he's being bonked with a squeaky hammer here's my tumblr post for it!
> 
> http://insomniacapples.tumblr.com/post/161577214996/silly-reactions-to-a-silly-scenario
> 
> Otherwise please enjoy the little drabble! :D

“I’M SO SORRY!“ You exclaimed loudly as you attempted to run from your amused and vengeful boyfriend, armed with the same squeaky hammer that you had used on him. All because when he slept on you and left a rather large pile of drool on your favourite shirt when he was napping on you.

“AS FUTURE KING I SEEK VENGEANCE” Noctis bellowed dramatically as he warped closer towards you.

You tumbled to the ground with an ‘Ooph!’ as Noctis straddled you with a victorious cry and proceeded to assault you with your own weapon. Shielding your face from the squeaky assault, you cried foul play at Noctis’ abuse of the warp but all his response was. “All’s fair in love and war!”

Meanwhile, Gladio was chortling like a madman, slapping his knee at the comical scene before him, the noise of the hammer sending him into more fits of chuckles and smiles, along with Prompto who couldn’t get over the fact that you and Noctis were using squeaky hammers. There might have been some snapshots here and there, and mentions of ‘scrapbook’ being uttered between laughs

Ignis, the patient saint that he is, pinched the bridge of his nose to compose himself and be the mature one of the group, and try to diffuse this rather foolish skirmish. But the longer the squeaky assault went on, the more Ignis’ restraint thinned as a smile bloomed on his face and an amused snort was heard.

Eventually it took Ignis and Gladio to separate you two, with Ignis confiscating the toy, because it was getting dark out and the camp wasn’t going to set itself up on its own. You were pouting throughout your tasks whilst Noctis was smug and triumphant bastard. 

‘I am sooo gonna get you back Nocty‘ was your last thought as you set up the stakes for the tent.


	2. Prompto Argentum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto's reaction to being bonked by a squeaky hammer!
> 
> As per usual this is a drabble only version if you wanna see the gifs chosen for this sunshine man here's the link to my tumblr post!
> 
> http://insomniacapples.tumblr.com/post/161581298851/silly-reactions-to-a-silly-scenario-prompto
> 
> Otherwise enjoy and thank you for reading! :D

“__________ ~“ Prompto sang happily, as he entered your tent.

You glanced at your sunny boyfriend warily, giving him what you hope was a stink eye. Prompto was so mean and had taken your share of dessert (Blossoming Tofu Pudding) when Ignis made delicious Plump ‘n’ Pungent Tofu for dinner. 

~ Earlier … ~

_You were feeling a little homesick and had asked Ignis if he could make you some of the popular tofu dishes that your home town made and had delivered. It wasn’t even that stinky in comparison to the ones your family and friends made at home, which was surprising considering how stinky it usually is._

_So as you enjoyed the mild flavour of the tofu and the spices Ignis has given to the dish, you noticed that your cup of Bloossoming Tofu Pudding was missing. Looking around, you found your empty cup next to Prompto’s who was currently with Noctis playing King’s Knight and didn’t seem to be aware of your approach._

_You were so mad that when he came in for a hug that you bonked him on the forehead with squeaky toy hammer, causing him to splutter in surprise and pout before retiring to your tent early to snack on some of your sweets, fuming all the while._

“Awww, __________ I’m sorry! Didn’t mean to make you so mad!“ Prompto said, as he settled himself behind you, wrapping his arms around you. He pouted a bit, and looked at you with a sad puppy expression. “Anything I could do to get your to forgive me?”

You thought for a moment, as you swallowed the remnants of the dissolved sweet in your mouth. “Kiss me first then I’ll decide.”

Beaming, Prompto soon shuffled around you to be in front of you, settling you into his lap, as he leaned in to give you a sweet kiss to your lips. Your eyes fluttering close, his soft lips melding with yours as the kiss leaving you breathless and wanting more. 

As he broke it, you followed after wanting more of his kisses and lips. To which he obliged as he sly guided his hands upwards to the side.

And began tickling you.

Laughter broke you out of the romantic moment, as you were tickled to death by the magical fingers of one Prompto Argentum, as he pushed you onto your sleeping bad to continue his assault on all your ticklish spots.

“STOP IT! YOU’RE GONNA MAKE ME PEE!” You choked out, laughing as tears began to pool at the corner of your eyes from laughing so hard.

“NEVER THIS IS FOR BONKING ME EARLIER!”

Safe to say, Gladio was not amused when he had to creeped into your tent to see both you and Prompto in a rather compromised position, looked at the big man like a pair of stunned chocobos in headlights.

“Oi can it you freaks, save your foreplay when we hit the town.”


	3. Gladiolus Amicitia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Gladio's not so silly reaction to a silly scenario! Not so silly because there is IMPLIED NSFW shenanigans! Once again this is the drabble only version! If you want to see the reaction gifs chosen for him here is the tumblr post!
> 
> http://insomniacapples.tumblr.com/post/161963270861/a-not-so-silly-reaction-to-a-silly-scenario
> 
> Otherwise, please enjoy this drabble! Thank you! C:

_squeaky. ___

____

____

_squeaky. ___

____

____

_squeaky. ___

____

____

“Gladiooo…” You whined, as you continued to bonk a snoozing Gladio with a book over his face at camp. “Pay attention to meeee….” Your hammer squeaking all the while as you moved your target from his chest to his shoulder.

Currently it was just you and Gladio at camp as Ignis had went off to find Noctis and Prompto who were taking a bit too long with finding the important ingredient in Iggy’s latest dish. You were feeling a little lonely (and if you had to be honest a bit inadequate) after some fairly recent happenings at the last outpost.

You had been flirting with the tall male, hoping he would reciprocate since he usually was up for it. Playfully bantering with you and showering you with lots of quick kisses and tight hugs but lately all your boyfriend has been doing was just going straight for his sleeping bag and book, reading until he fell asleep!

Putting your hammer down, you pouted letting out a petulant ‘hmph!’ before sidling up to your side of the tent to your bag. “Fine! I’ll shower Gladdy Jr. with my affections!” You muttered to yourself as you got out a cute chubby plush version of your boyfriend. Nuzzling the plushie’s soft cheek with your nose, you made cooing noises Gladdy Jr., hugging the soft fat plushie to you happily.

“You’re sho cute and fluffy, I love you~“ You gushed, rubbing your cheek against Gladdy Jr.’s as you did so.

Only to be bonked on the head yourself with a squeak.

“Oh really now?“ An amused voice husked as tattooed arms, snaked around your waist and pulled you down to a firm muscled chest.

Letting out a startled yelp, you held onto Gladdy Jr. tightly to your chest as Gladio settled you onto his, your head resting on his pectoral allowing you to hear the steady rhythm of his heart. “I betcha I can do something Jr. can’t” You can hear the smirk in his tone.

Not wanting to let up, you answered back with your own retort. “What? Let me hug him, kiss him and always being there with me?”

You won’t admit that the chuckle that rumbling throughout his torso was doing things to your ever increasing heart beat.

“Let Daddy show you…“

Safe to say, if Gladdy Jr. had thumbs he would be raising both of them up and wolf whistling to his original for the awesome things he saw in that tent that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gladdy Jr. is a World of Final Fantasy version of Gladio! Or as the wiki says, the Pictologica Final Fantasy version of him! As shown here!
> 
> http://finalfantasy.wikia.com/wiki/File:PFF_Gladiolus_Illust.png
> 
> Dear Square, PLEASE RELEASE A FFXV DLC for World of FInal Fantasy please! I want my chibi Chocodorks!


End file.
